Life Moves On
by ii LOVE JAY HOGART LiiKE WOAH
Summary: A story about Emma, who gets her heart broken by Sean, when she realizes that life must go on.JEMMA maybe SEMMA
1. Another Bad Start

A/N: A story about Emma, who got her heart broken by Sean. This is the first chapter, which is why its short, but if you like it and review, I'll make the chapters longer!

Chapter One:

Emma Nelson woke with a jolt_. Another dream, _she thought. _Another dream about him. _Ever since her boyfriend of many years, Sean Cameron decided to leave her 2 weeks ago, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He claimed he left because he broke up with her because he didn't want to be in Degrassi anymore, because it reminded him of everything that happened there. The shooting, JT dying and getting put in jail because of a car race. Emma knew the real reason: Ellie Nash. She knew he must have broke up with her for a much better reason than where they lived. And Emma's best friend, Manny Santos, and her boyfriend Craig had seen Ellie and Sean together. Emma wanted Sean back more than anything, but all her friends urged her to get on with her life. Easier said than done, Emma thought. At least she had the baby. A year ago, Emma and Sean welcomed a baby girl, Lauren. Emma lay there in bed, thinking of him, until she heard Lauren start to wake up. She decided to walk over to Lauren's crib.

"Hey Lauren, good morning!"

Lauren's response was, "where dada?"

Emma replied, "Daddy's gonna be gone for a while Lauren, its gonna be me and you for now."

Emma lifted Lauren out of her crib, and proceeded down the stairs to make breakfast. She dialed her best friend's number. Maybe Manny can cheer me up. Manny is after all, my best friend since pre-school.

"Hello?" -that was Manny.

"Hey Manny, its Emma, im feeling a little down, you want to come over and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour."

"Good, I need to drop Laur off at my moms first so that's great timing."

"Perf. See you then."

Emma hung up the phone, still feeling a little sad. But, Manny is a free spirit, she thought, and can make anyone feel better.

Emma fed Lauren, put her down in her playpen, and got ready to drop Lauren off at her mom's house for a few hours.

A/N sorry it was short!! If you review, I'll write longer chapters, if you liked it!


	2. DropOff At Moms

A/N: You guys are gonna meet someone in this chapter...

Emma woke the baby up from her nap, and packed the car with her things. She got in, and drove from her apartment to her mom (Spike)'s house. She walked up to the door, took out her key and went inside.

"Mom!" "Mom!" Emma called out.

"I'm right here honey," said Spike.

"Hey Mom, do you mind watching Lauren for today, I have plans with Manny and you _did _say you wanted some time with her," Emma said.

"Of course I don't mind, you go and have fun. You haven't had a lot of that lately," answered Spike.

"Mom, I feel fine. I just need some Manny/Emma time, okay?" Emma replied back.

"Alright Em, whatever you say. But I think you need to forget about Sean, he was great, but now he's gone and you need to accept that sweetheart."

"I _have _accepted it, and I'm FINE." said Emma

"Fine Emma!" said Spike

"Kay Mom, I have to go, but thanks so much!"- Emma

"Bye honey!"

Emma left the house and walked to her car. She wasn't fine. She missed Sean so much, and she hated him at the same time. Ellie. What did Ellie have that Emma didn't? Emma needed to know, she needed to feel better. She wanted so desperately to talk to him, but then remembered how angry she was with him. She was fighting with herself over whether or not Sean was good. She put her car key in and started to drive away. She realized, her key chain was still the picture of her and Sean that she had put there last year. What Emma needed was someone to talk to. Manny talked plenty, but she was trying to cheer Emma up, rather than talk about why she was upset. Emma loved Manny, but sometimes she was a little too...Energizer Bunny rather than sad-for-my-best-friend. Emma neared closer to her apartment, when she realized all of Lauren's diapers and baby food was still in the bag in her car. Emma sighed, and continued on home, where she got a movie prepared and popcorn out. She changed her clothes and went back over to her moms.

She went inside, dropped off her things without being noticed, and tiptoed back out. She turned around and saw that the lawn-mower had come by, but she could only see his back. She kept walking until she heard a voice behind her call out:

"Hey Greenpeace!"


End file.
